


wendy stan kyle （3p abo）孕期车

by kyleloveu



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleloveu/pseuds/kyleloveu
Summary: 转载不是原创，原作者lof：兔叽兔叽约稿单*梗是我想的，因为我爱wendy 也爱kyle
Relationships: Stan/Kyle, wendy/kyle
Kudos: 4





	wendy stan kyle （3p abo）孕期车

“这样你感觉舒服了一些吗，kyle？”

wendy握着她男朋友的手，紧皱着眉。

她将很担心的目光投掷到kyle微微突起的肚子上，而后顺着omega男友平滑紧实的肚腹，一路滑到他的脸上。

男人脖颈修长，但那张漂亮的脸上充满了情欲的红晕。

“他看起来棒极了，”stan举着kyle的脚踝，同样用很温情的目光从omega的肚腹上流连过，鸡蛋花的味道被他小心地维持在kyle的周身，眼见人苍白的脸色逐渐回血，他不顾wendy紧皱的眉头，缓慢加重了空气中信息素的浓度，“kyle，宝宝在跟我打招呼，你感受到了吗？”

“我……”

kyle眨眨眼，孕夫陷在柔软的被褥中，看着跟前针锋相对的两位alpha——同时也是他的前任与现任，嘴唇颤动两下，只有单调的音节被他吐露出来。

“该死的——闭嘴！”wendy看起来更加暴躁了，她平时不是这个样子的——至少不会在kyle面前这样，但现在，萦绕在整个房间里的，同为alpha的信息素让她有了生理本能的被冒犯感，而眼见自己心仪的omega孕育着另一个alpha的孩子，所有的因素都在试图将她引爆，她抿了抿嘴，忽然解开自己的皮带，放出了alpha的性特征，“你这个混球，混球alpha，混蛋！stan！”

“哦，wendy……”

kyle用胳膊肘撑起自己，他试图去安抚wendy，可信息素给他带来的影响显然比他自己想象的要更大，stan顺着被淫液润滑的穴道更进一步，这让kyle很快地喘息起来，就连腰身都瘫软了。

“臭婆娘，”暴躁是相互的，他们为了中间的omega孕夫不受影响，只能从口语上获得搏斗的快感，“你又在干什么？”

“kyle现在是我的男朋友，”wendy毫不客气地瞪回去，她钻到了kyle身后的位置，将孕夫塞到了自己的怀中，确切地说，是被放置在了她的膝盖上，跟前正面对着她的性器，“而你，只是莫名其妙留了个种的前任罢了。”

她摸了摸omega的脸，温和地低下头，用舌头撬开kyle的嘴唇。

“……你是我的。”

kyle眨眨眼，他从两个人交缠的唇舌里听到了话语的内容，他想了想，然后顺从地张开嘴，任凭wendy品尝他嘴里的味道。

“真是感人。”

stan很嘲讽地说道，而后他掰着kyle的脚踝，忽然将他向前压去。

“撑住了。”

他也小声地说，话语从空气和他的性器两个导体传达到kyle的脑内，kyle甚至还来不及给出回应，蛰伏在他体内的凶器就开始了动作。

湿热的软肉被人搅动了，黏腻的淫液被捣弄成更加粘稠的汁液，有乳白色的润滑剂跟着一起被翻搅，它们很快就都变成了乳白色绵密的泡沫，因为stan的动作，堆积在两人交合的位置。

“呼……嗯嗯……”

kyle难耐的鼻音只出现了一下子，很快从他嘴里发出的，就只剩下呜呜的喘息声。

stan粗喘着抬起头，不太高兴地看着kyle被wendy侵犯嘴巴的模样。

这样子太引人犯罪了，他心想，谁会不想操他？

大概这是两个alpha唯一拥有了共同语言的时刻，wendy一定与他想着同样的事情，她也在忍耐着，面对着kyle被泪水充盈的眼睛，还有他通红的双颊，她只是用手轻轻抹层着omega殷红的嘴唇，而后缓缓地将自己的性器推进，都已经是在极力忍耐的结果之下了。

“……把牙齿收一收，”wendy吐出一口热气，她捧着kyle的脸，仔仔细细地给他擦去嘴角流出来的口水，却全然不顾就是因为她的进入，这才导致了kyle无法吞咽的窘态——事实上，wendy很爱看kyle无措又窘迫的样子，这让她的性器顿时变得更加精神了，几乎只在kyle嫩滑的舌面上蹭蹭，就可以让她精神得想要射精，“亲爱的……”

“唔——！”

kyle忽然一惊，他的喉咙突然缩紧，wendy的性器也在一瞬间被他吞到了更深处，但他暂时没法全神贯注地思考自己嘴里的事了，stan托着他的腰，突然而然地操弄起来。

“你在干他妈的什么事？！”

wendy很愤怒，可同样压制着欲望的stan并不想理会她，他比她有优势得多，stan下意识忽略了自己的前任身份，将他与wendy放在平等的alpha位置上做比较，kyle肚子里还有他的孩子，他赢定了。

荷尔蒙上头的alpha真是可怕，除了还牢记着不要进入kyle的生殖腔，stan恨不得把自己的卵蛋都一同塞入kyle的穴道当中。

“嗯嗯、唔……”

kyle断断续续地呻吟着，很明显两个alpha都把折腾他当作无上的乐趣，他们都想占有他，各自为营的信息素在空气里隐约有着争斗的雏形，kyle感觉到疲惫，可火热的后颈告诉他——不，你不疲惫。

孕期omega千年难遇的发情期被人为地触碰了，他发情了，来者不拒——因为没有一个alpha真正地标记过他。

或许按照现如今社会的道德伦理来说，他肚子里的是一个有妈没爹的小杂种？kyle恍惚间笑了笑，但随即便被喉咙眼里难耐的窒息感给打断。

两个alpha终于不再各自为政了，当一块肥美的肉块不能被一人独享时，平分显然才是最好的选择，alpha用信息素达成了共识，玩弄并分别占有kyle的一部分身体，这样的认知在某个程度上完美地满足了他们可怖的欲望心。

“好热……”

kyle喃喃自语，他下意识抱住自己的肚子，就像一个被人抄了家的鸭子妈妈，可怜兮兮地抱住自己的孩子们。然而鸭子妈妈显然只能顾得上一头，当他护住了自己的肚子时，穴道以及口腔，便彻底的沦陷了。

“热一热也好，”wendy呼哧带喘，她很有技巧地用kyle的嘴巴得到了快乐，现在她正在试图玩弄kyle微微鼓起的乳房，男性omega为了哺乳，在生理上催熟了他们贫瘠的乳房，“你太冷了……”

正在埋头耕耘的stan哼笑一声，他不置可否，不过紧跟着加大了抽插的力度。

更多的淫液从kyle的各个洞口流出，他昏昏沉沉地，慢慢松开了护住肚子的手，沉溺进了alpha们编织的情欲陷阱之中。

醉人的甜香与kyle遍及全身的红晕都在向alpha们彰显着一件事情——这个omega，终于被他们操熟了。

“哦……”

wendy忽然发出了惊讶的感叹，与此同时，有淡淡的乳香爆炸般地出现在了空气当中，被她手指捏住的殷红乳尖颤颤巍巍的，淡黄色的奶汁滴滴答答地被挤了出来。

“哼……不要……”

kyle哼唧两声，他吐出了wendy的性器，不太高兴地用舌头舔着——他瞪大了眼睛，看向wendy的神情中竟然还有些委屈，如同嘬着棒棒糖一样，撅嘴嘬着涨红的性器顶端。

“都出来啦……”

omega的天性不允许这种浪费行为，珍贵的乳汁都应当用来哺育幼崽，kyle瞪了她好一会儿，就连stan的抽弄也没法分散他的注意力，薄薄的睫毛一眨，一连串的泪珠竟然也跟着落下。

“唉，别哭啊，”wendy急了，用仍带着乳香的手指去给人擦眼泪，“我不弄了，乖。”

“哼……”

kyle轻轻地抽泣着，下身仍含着stan性器的软肉也跟着软软抽搐，他拉住了wendy的手，垂下眼，一点点将自己的眼泪同着自己的乳汁，悉数地卷入口中。

这模样看着就乖，stan瞥了眼，拉高人的双腿，忽然又加重了些力气。

“嗯……？”

湿热的穴口张开，内里殷红的软肉一清二楚地被暴露出来，stan来回抽插几下，忽然找准了位置，角度刁钻地从kyle嘴里逼出来一声尖叫。

“舒服吗？”

他轻哼一声，朝着wendy挑眉，手里顺势攥住了kyle的性器，抽插之中，从omege的性器中揉搓出了不少液体。

wendy咬牙，手里搅弄的幅度加大，不甘落后的信息素朝着kyle扑了过去，omega的身体变得更加晕红了，汁水饱满得几乎要溢出来。

“要死、要死了……”

kyle下意识地抱住肚子，在满身的甜香中喃喃自语。


End file.
